Embodiments of the present invention relate to a subsea arrangement.
Conventional subsea arrangements are previously known from WO 2009/082240 A1 and WO 2011/034438 A1.
A conventional type of clamp connector for connecting and securing an end of a tubular member to an abutting end of another tubular member is disclosed in WO 97/11301 A1. Two arc-shaped clamping elements of this clamp connector are pivotable towards each other by rotation of a threaded operating shaft about its longitudinal axis in a first direction in order to clamp the ends of the tubular members to each other. If the ends of the tubular embers needs to be released from each other at a later occasion, the clamping elements may be pivoted away from each other by rotation of the operating shaft about its longitudinal axis in the opposite direction.